


The New Flatmate

by doctor_watson



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, Fluff, M/M, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/doctor_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's new flatmate is quirky, to say the least. He calls himself, "The Love Doctor" .. whatever that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Flatmate

“John! Johnnnn!” Sherlock sat up on the couch. Mrs. Hudson.. So loud.  
What could she want John for? 

He could hear them talking.. And.. A third voice? It sounded.. Different from theirs. Happier.  
He stood, tying his robe around himself- just as John opened the door.  
Yes. Just as he thought. 

“Sherlock..” He tugged another person in the room. A man. With ruffly brown hair, brown suit, glasses.. And a crooked smile.  
John opened his mouth to speak, but was cheerily interrupted by this intruder. 

“I’m the Doctor! I’m going to be rooming with you.” 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, stepping forward. “Doctor who?” 

“Just the Doctor.” The man rocked on his heels, smiling wider.

Sherlock grabbed his tie, looking at it before dropping it again. “You’ve been living in Chiswick. But you visit London often. Traveler.” He stared at him for a minute. “Sad.” Something else too. But what?

The Doctor blinked. “How did you..” 

John stepped over to Sherlock and slapped his shoulder. “Sherlock. Stop showing off.” He muttered, though he was smiling. 

The Doctor shook his head. “But really! Impressive!” Sherlock smirked slightly, enjoying himself. 

But it quickly faded as he crossed his arms. “So why move to London?” 

The Doctor shrugged, jamming hands in his pockets. “I wanted to settle down. Like you said.. Traveling.” He smiled. “Needed a break.”

John hummed. “Well.. I’ll show you around.” He gave the Doctor a little shove, pointing out all the rooms of the flat.

Sherlock flumped back down on the couch. Something wasn’t adding up. He jerked up his sleeve, picking at the patches on his wrist.  
He felt slightly fussy, honestly. More fussy than usual. Who was this.. Doctor? He could practically feel the pout on his lips as John walked back in the room, laughing about who knows what with the Doctor. 

John gave him a glance, and he turned his nose up, rolling over on the couch.

“What’s up with him?” “Pitching a fit, I suppose..” He couldn’t help but pout even more.

“Want a cuppa?” John asked, Sherlock could hear him stepping into the kitchen.

“Yes, thanks!” “And you, Sherlock?” He just huffed. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The tap was running, John was making tea.. Yes, he wanted John’s tea. Tea might help him think.  
He heard a soft thud.. The sound he knew as .. He rolled over, sitting up. The Doctor.. Was in his chair. 

He glared, not even realizing he was doing it until John turned around and gave him another angry-ish glance. He set his jaw, staring at the wall, at the kettle on the stove.

He looked over at the Doctor again, huffing. “For the record, that is my chair.”

The Doctor moved around uncomfortably. “Ah, sorry, didn’t know mate. You’re sort of taking up the whole couch.” He laughed.

Sherlock grumbled, looking the other way as John walked in, balancing three teacups in his arms.  
The Doctor stood, rushing over to him. “Oh- I coulda helped you with that!” He took two cups from John, and they laughed. John set the other cup in front of Sherlock.  
And by now, he couldn’t help all the jealousy boiling inside of him. Stupid Doctor. Doctor who? Doctor of what?  
John was being so friendly with him.. 

But John didn’t like what he was doing. He sat up straight, grabbing the cup and sipping from it. Behave, he told himself.  
John copied his actions, sipping his tea, glancing over at Sherlock and shooting him a tiny smile. Good, good, John’s pleased.

The Doctor hummed, stirring his tea and tapping his toes off the hardwood floor. He seemed happy too. That was so strange.. John seemed to be in a scary good mood.  
Maybe it was the polite company.

“So-” John smiled over at The Doctor. “Have anything around you need help moving in today?”  
The Doctor nodded. “Just some clothes and knick-knacks, that’s all.” He grinned. “I’d appriciate the help.”

Sherlock glanced over to the wall, staying silent.  
John put his cup down. “We can get the stuff now, if you’d like!”  
The Doctor smiled, nodding and standing. “Yeah, yeah, it’s just downstairs!”

And Sherlock watched the two of them walk out, listened to them thundering down the stairs.

A minute later, John came back with two boxes stacked in his arms, The Doctor right behind with another two. “This all of them?” “Yep, just set them on the floor!” He could still hear them as they walked up the next flight of stairs.

A few thuds came from upstairs, the same boisterious laughter from before, then it was silent.  
Completely silent.  
\--  
It went on this way for maybe.. ten minutes? Sherlock lost count. 

He glanced over, noticed something in his chair, a .. thing of sorts. It looked like a mechanical wizardy wand.. He had no clue what on earth it was.  
But this gave him an excuse.

He snatched up the device, staring at it, before going upstairs, and coming to a dead stop in front of the once empty room that was now The Doctor’s.  
What was that..?

“Fuck..”

John? Perhaps?  
He debated going back downstairs for a split second, before his curiosity got the better of him - and he slowly opened the door.

“D-Doctor..”  
Definitely John.. Was he hurt? He sounded pained-  
He opened the door the rest of the way, and his eyes widened. 

Because there, on the bed, John was leaning back and squirming, The Doctor in his lap, rutting up against him in the raunchiest way possible.  
Sherlock unconsciously made a choked sound- and John bolted up. 

“S-Sherlock!” He only blinked, still not understanding, or believing, what was happening.

The Doctor whirled around, face pink. “O-Oh - I-”

Sherlock stayed still. “John-”

The Doctor climbed off John’s lap, and ducked under the blankets. John stood, moving over to Sherlock and grabbing his hand. “Listen, Sherlock- I’m sorry, it just happened-” 

Sherlock stared. “What happened? How? What do you mean?”

John’s eyes flickered over to The Doctor and he sighed. “He tripped while we were moving.. And .. Fell against me.. It’s just been so long..” He groaned.

Sherlock shook his head. “So long .. Since what?”

John pinched him. “I don’t feel like saying, deduce it, you-” His insult fell short as Sherlock’s hand ghosted over his crotch.  
“John.. You’re.. Aroused?”

John inhaled sharply. “You put it so bluntly-” 

Sherlock glanced over at The Doctor. “..because of him?”

John laughed, smirking at the pout on Sherlock’s lips. “Jealous, are you? It’s nothing personal.. Just..”

Sherlock stared at The Doctor again. “Really, just what are you a doctor of?”  
The Doctor shrugged. “I’m the love doctor ~ here to fix your relationship.” He gave a slight smirk.

John turned to him. “What relationship, we haven’t got a sodding relationship!”

Sherlock pouted again. “John, what do you mean? Don’t I .. Ever make you feel that way?” 

John jerked on the collar of Sherlock’s pyjamas. “Of course you do, you bloody idiot..”  
He cleared his throat. “But I’m not gay.”

The Doctor laughed. “John, no one ever said you were. Haven’t you considered other things? It’s possible to like both men and women, you know. No shame in it.” He smiled widely.

John stared up at Sherlock, then back to The Doctor. “You mean like.. whatsit called.. bisexual? You suppose I might be?”  
The Doctor nodded. “Definitely.”

Sherlock bit his lip, staring into John’s eyes as he turned back once again. “John..”  
The pout again. “You know.. Every time someone has ever insinuated that we might be in any kind of relationship, you quickly deny it. Why?”

John huffed. “Well. Sherlock.. I do like you, don’t think I don’t..” He leaned in close to him, “but I just.. Didn’t want people spreading rumours. We never even talked about that sort of thing.”

Sherlock moved away. “But you always sound so bitter about it.. There’s no way I could even suggest anything.”

John sighed, grabbing Sherlock’s hips. “The day I met you, you clearly said ‘I’m married to my work.’ What was I supposed to assume, hmm?”  
He flushed. “John-”

“You can’t just expect me to know what you’re feeling like that..”  
Sherlock sighed, letting John pull him closer. 

John leaned up, very gently pressing his lips to Sherlock’s. 

“J-John-” He mumbled against his mouth, face on fire.

John pulled away. “Not good?”  
He shook his head. “Very.. Very good.” He cleared his throat.

He found himself being jerked down, meeting John’s lips again. 

But John suddenly stopped- as The Doctor started humming.

“Shit-” John swore, Sherlock’s shirt still in hand. “Sorry, Doctor.”

The Doctor wore a curious smile. “I don’t mind.” He leaned back on the bed. “Go ahead, continue!”

John smirked. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?”

The Doctor grinned. “I’m the doctor of love, remember? I’m loving it.” 

Sherlock glowered at him, pulling John closer. “I think not.”

John snickered, his hands trailing down to Sherlock’s arse and giving it a smack. “Another time, perhaps, Doctor.” He kissed his neck. “It’s too early for him.”

The Doctor sniffed. “Hmm.. Ah! He’s.. Right! Should’ve figured.” He smiled. “Right then. Maybe another time.”

John nuzzled Sherlock’s neck. “Come on.” He smiled, suddenly tugging him out of the room. He broke his stare with The Doctor, following, surprised.

He followed John right across the hall, to his room, and complied when he was to get on the bed. He watched with wide eyes as John tugged off his sweater, showing off his back muscles, and the scar on his shoulder. 

Sherlock was absolutely glowing when John turned, every inch of him was perfectly tan, he was so well built.. He didn’t realize he was staring until John laughed softly. 

“Hey, hey.. your turn.” John straddled him, slowly unbuttoning his pyjama shirt. 

John sighed, smiling. “Have I ever told you how absolutely gorgeous you are..?” He kissed down Sherlock’s neck, humming.

Sherlock squirmed, his hand resting on John’s hip as he laid back against the pillows. “No.. I haven’t, have I?” John smiled. “Well, I’ll tell you now.”  
More kisses, down his stomach. “Gorgeous. Your skin is so perfect.. Every bone in your body is perfect..”

John snickered as he reached Sherlock’s waistband. “Especially that one.” His hand slowly moved up, his palm rubbing against Sherlock’s growing erection.  
Sherlock squirmed, biting his lip. “Not funny.”

“Mmm. Maybe not. But it feels good, right?” Sherlock only rolled his hips, his breath hitching. 

“Take that as a yes..” John moved to pull off his bottoms, but ended up with Sherlock’s foot on his chest.

“Andddd.. I’ll take that as a no. What’s wrong?” He sighed, moving his leg away.

“Not ready.” 

John frowned. “Whadya mean, not ready?” 

Sherlock huffed. “What if..” He shook his head, moving.  
John grabbed his wrist. “Are you embarrassed, or something? Because if you are, don’t be.” He pulled him close. “I’ve never done this sort of thing either, you don’t have to be afraid.”

Sherlock scoffed. “Never done this sort of thing, sure. You’ve had sex with plenty of women.”  
John flushed. “That’s different. Only women. This is different.” 

Sherlock said nothing, but didn’t move again. 

“Listen, we can do this however you’d like, Sherlock. I’ll be as gentle as I can, if that’s what you want.”  
Sherlock sighed, looking at him like he was clueless. “Oh, John, please. I want you badly, so badly I can hardly stand it.” He shook his head. “I want you to give me everything you have-”

John shook his head in disbelief. “Sherlock..” He kissed his nose, “does this mean.. you’re ready now? Do you want to..?”  
Sherlock nodded slightly, pushing his face away. “Yes. I suppose.” 

John moved for his bottoms again, but he slapped his hands away. “I’m fully capable of undressing myself.”  
Sherlock moved his legs, pulling the pyjamas down painfully slow. 

“Sherlock..” John rolled his eyes. “C’mon.” 

He glared at John. “What. You could be taking your trousers off right now, you know.”

John scoffed in disbelief, before kicking off his trousers, leaving him only in his red pants.  
Sherlock glanced over, then quickly did a double-take, swallowing anxiously. “J-John- you’re .. very erect-” He coughed.

John laughed, nodding. “Yeah, see what you do to me, you gorgeous, gorgeous man..?” He leaned over, wrapping his arms around Sherlock, who was also only in his pants.  
Which John laughed at considerably.  
“Bee pants?! Sherlock, what are you, five?”  
“I like bees!” He hissed, kicking him again.  
“Watch it, mister..” John pressed him into the bed, nipping his nose. 

Sherlock stared up at him, hints of arousal and also slight irritation in his gaze.  
“Quit that..” John laughed, kissing him. 

Sherlock huffed, wiggling a hand free from John’s tight grip, and moving down to the elastic of his pants. He hooked a finger in the waistband, then let it go, making it snap against John’s waist.  
John winced and jerked away from him, groaning. “S-Sherlock! Ouch, what’dya do that for?”  
Sherlock smirked. “Fun.” 

He grabbed John’s hand, holding it up to his face, rubbing it gently against his cheek before kissing it gently. 

“John.. You know..” He stopped, shaking his head and kissing his hand again.

“What? What is it, Sherlock?”

He hid his face in the palm of John’s large hand, sighing. “I love you.”

John’s heart skipped a beat. “S-Sherlock- I love you too.” He grabbed his face, smiling.

Sherlock smiled slightly, leaning forward, butting his forehead against John’s. 

John smiled, reaching down for those ridiculous bee pants. “Ready to take those off yet?”

He shook his head. “Yours first.” He glanced at the wall. “Please.”

John nodded, smiling. “Alright.” He pulled off his pants in a quick motion, his erection flush against his stomach still.

Sherlock swallowed as John reached for his again. “Now?”  
He nodded, allowing his doctor to pull off his pants, finally letting his straining cock have room. 

John smiled up at him, sitting in his lap. “Sherlock.. You’re amazing.”

He coughed, blushing hard. “W-Well-” 

John shook his head, reaching for his erection, giving it a teasing stroke. “Tell me if you want to stop, alright? I don’t want to force you into anything.”  
Sherlock squirmed. “Nn, John..”

“Too much?” 

“Shut up, John..” He grabbed John’s hand in his own, moving their hands up and down his shaft. John kissed his ear. “Sherlock..”

Sherlock bit his lip, screwing his eyes shut as he worked John’s hand up and down his cock. 

John stopped suddenly, much to his confusion and annoyance. He blinked, watching as John slid off his lap, and in between his legs. 

“I think you’ll like what I’m going to do.” John gave him a smile, before licking the tip of his erection.  
Sherlock hissed, slamming his hands down on the bed. “John-”

He slowly began to take Sherlock into his mouth, humming. 

Sherlock grabbed at the sheets, restraining himself from grabbing John’s hair and relentlessly fucking his mouth.

“John--” His back arched, and John’s hand started to creep below his mouth. He slowly slid a finger into Sherlock’s entrance, making him squirm. “Aah-”  
John pulled away from his cock with a loud pop, thrusting his finger inside of him.  
“Does it hurt? How does it feel?”

Sherlock grabbed John’s wrist, squeezing his hand. “N-No.. God, it feels- good-” His back arched as John added another finger, a playful smirk on his face. “Just you wait then..” He pouted, whining at the sudden emptiness.

John reached over, digging in his nightstand for his lube. “I’m going to make you feel so good.. I promise..” He poured a bit into his hand, then pumped his cock a few times, covering it. 

Sherlock closed his eyes, tilting his head away. “Are you ready?”

“More than ready..” He muttered, flushing as John spread his legs wider than they had been before. 

“It’s gonna hurt at first-” John warned, thrusting into him.

Sherlock made an ungodly noise, somewhere between a groan and a whine.

“I’m sorry, baby-” John leaned down, kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms around John, biting his lip, forcing his eyes to stay closed. He was panicking a little.

John peppered his face in kisses, slowly thrusting into him. “Sher-” He breathed, wrapping Sherlock’s legs around his waist.

“John..” Sherlock finally moved against him, after a few thrusts.

John took that as a sign to move, and started thrusting hard into him. “T-Tell me if you need to stop-” He hissed, pinning Sherlock’s hands above his head.

Sherlock squirmed. “John.. Too slow..” He groaned, wriggling his hands free and shoving John against the bed as he sat up. He sat right on John’s lap, and hummed as he thrusted forward, riding him. 

“Fuck, Sherlock-”  
“Is it good.. John?” Sherlock moved forward at a quick pace, making John throw his head back, eyes closed and groaning.

“Nnm..” John hummed in approval, holding Sherlock’s hips as he thrusted upwards. 

Sherlock moaned, leaning forward, pulling John close. John tugged his face down, kissing him hard, covering another groan.

He moaned as Sherlock pushed him into a heated French kiss, and moved his hand down to Sherlock’s erection, teasing it.

Sherlock jerked away, crying out suddenly. “John!”

John smirked. “Like that?”

He nodded, panting and thrusting faster than before. “I feel like-”

“You’re gonna finish?” John moved his hand down Sherlock’s cock, smiling. “Go ahead, baby, come for me.”

Sherlock whined, his hand meeting John’s as he stroked his member. “J-John-!”

John ran his hands through Sherlock’s hair, tugging on his curls. “Come on, baby..” He thrusted upwards, hard.

Sherlock made a choked noise, releasing ribbons of white all over his chest and John’s stomach.

John sat up, pressing him back down into the bed, thrusting hard into him. “Sherlock..”

He kissed him hard, resting his long legs on his shoulders. “I’m so close..”

John’s breath hitched, and he pulled out, coming all over Sherlock’s stomach. Much to his displeasure. 

John fell back against the pillows, panting. “Don’t make that face.. You can take a shower, you know.”  
Sherlock grumbled, grabbing his hand. “Take one with me.” He coughed. “Please.”  
“Of course..”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i hope you all enjoyed this! if i get any kudos / reviews / feedback, i'll try to write a second part involving The Doctor! ^u^ thanks for reading!


End file.
